


Peaceful Times

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book Timeline, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 20 of 25 Days of Pairings: Kadir/MaryseMaryse and Kadir both set up for a reveal and a family meal.
Relationships: Kadir Safar/Maryse Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Peaceful Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I didn't have much to go on past 3 or 4 scenes for Kadir's character.
> 
> Still I am liking this character as we get more of him!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Maryse pushed into the large abandoned office, struggling with the large cooked ham she was carrying. She peered inside and stood in awe of Kadir’s work while she was cooking. They had both spent all Christmas morning cooking and sprucing up the old room up for a family meal. Kadir had chosen the room with an out of use fireplace, the reliable Shadowhunter even got working earlier on in the day. 

“This looks amazing,” Maryse complimented while making her way to the decorated large meeting table; they had draped a red table cloth with a festive white snowflake pattern and placed some candles down the middle. “Did you get firewood?” 

“Yes,” Kadir pointed to a neat pile by the lit fireplace. “I think I am about done as well with the tree. What do you think?” 

Maryse set the food down on the table and turned to face Kadir and the tree. She looked at all the ornaments and garland wrapping the pine and smiled. Maryse let her eyes drift up to the shining soft yellow star on top and tried to recall the last time it was peaceful enough to entertain the idea of a shared holiday meal. She had mentioned her thoughts to Kadir in passing after a hunt and was surprised with Kadir’s insistence that maybe it would be a good time for them to ease her children into the idea of their relationship. 

Their relationship was still new to them. Maryse wasn’t searching for anyone; they were at a time of constant skirmishes and near death. She didn’t have the time to think of things like that; her children needed her. Still, before she knew it, Kadir had found a place next to her. He was reliable and balanced, a compliment to her sometimes rash nature. 

Maryse hadn’t realized when she started to rely on him for things outside of Shadowhunter’s duties. The dance between them was a slow one; they recently had put a label on it themselves. Maryse and Kadir had Blueberry to thank for that. Babysitting the energetic warlock had pulled them closer rather than separate them as Maryse had feared. 

She felt Kadir walk up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist. Maryse turned and rested her head against his shoulder. They were both out of their standard Shadowhunter gear and in a pair of odd sweaters Clary had assured her were part of the mundanes’ Christmas traditions to wear. 

“They’ll be here soon. I should go get their presents,” Maryse sighed, taking in the decorations Kadir had carefully strewn around the room to make it look festive and welcoming. 

“I’ll go get them. It’s better if you are here to greet them, in case they are early,” Kadir volunteered.

“My children early?” Maryse laughed and smiled. “Alright, you can go get them. I’ll finish setting up the food.” 

Kadir smiled and pulled away, placing a chaste kiss on Maryse’s cheek before he went off to retrieve the gifts. 

She looked around the room and decided she should put up the fireplace protector in place. Maryse didn’t want Max getting any ideas while the get together was going on. She hopped the enchanted train set she had purchased from the Shadow Market would keep the little warlock entertained. Rafe was still a wild card on what to get; she had to question her son-in-law through some drinks on what her newest grandson liked. Magnus had mentioned Rafael’s love for Spanish lullabies and light up sneakers. Maryse resolved to find something in the Shadow Market as well. She was pleased when she passed a Seelie’s booth with music boxes; of course, she got it checked over by Magnus and Catarina, but purchased a light metal box that played the tune of ‘ _Arrorro Mi Niño.’_

A fire message shot through the air, snapping Maryse from her thoughts as her hand reached for the small paper. 

‘Is portal good, or would you rather we made a Lightwood-Bane entrance? -Magnus Lightwood-Bane’ 

Maryse sighed with a smile and sent back that a portal would be fine. Her son-in-law had taken pride in using his full last name whenever he could. Maryse could recall how boldly Magnus had written his full name on the Shadowhunter documents. 

“Hey, mom, look who we found,” Jace called out as Clary walked in, carrying two presents. Jace behind her had more than ten, and close behind him was Kadir balancing even more gifts. “Wow, you went all out!” 

Maryse walked over and pulled Clary into a hug, and greeted them. “Of course, I did. Honestly, Jace put the presents down; you are going to fall or something. How are you, Clary?” 

“No fair. How come Clary gets a nice greeting,” Jace pouted and went with Kadir to start putting the presents under the tree. “Is Alec here yet? He’s the one that texted me not to be late earlier.” 

“You almost were if he hadn’t texted me too,” Clary reminded him as she smiled at Maryse. “This looks lovely, Maryse. I can’t believe you did this all by yourself.” 

“Thank you, but I didn’t. Kadir helped me out,” Maryse confessed with a small smile. “He set up the room whi-” 

A portal opening behind her cut off Maryse’s words, followed by a curse from Jace. 

“Got it,” Kadir called out before Maryse and Clary could fully see what had happened. 

“Sorry!” Max’s voice called out. 

Maryse watched as Max was now on his uncle Jace and Kadir was balancing even more gifts than before. 

“Maxie! Dad said we couldn’t just run through portals,” Rafe scolded his brother as he passed through the portal. 

“But Rafe, I saw Uncle Jace! It was safe!” Max fought back with a pout. 

“Dad still says no, Maxie.”

“Boys,” Magnus’ voice follows as the warlock passes through accompanied by Alec, who is shaking his head at his children. “We are here to have a meal with family, no fighting on holidays, remember?” 

“Sorry, Ayah.” both boys responded. 

“All good boys, just remember good children get hot chocolate and movies before bed,” Magnus added, reminding them of their promised reward if they behave. “Maryse! What lovely decorations, look darling a mistletoe.” 

Maryse looked over to Kadir, and both raised a brow; neither remember putting up mistletoe in the decorations. 

“Are we late?” Simon called out from the door holding Isabelle’s hand. “Sorry, we had patrol before this, so we had to clean up. I don’t think ichor would be a nice addition to the menu.” 

“Si,” Izzy sighed and smiled as she walked forward to hug her mom. “It smells so good in here. I can’t wait.” 

“Kadir, are you joining us?” Alec asked as everyone had settled inside. 

Maryse walked over to Kadir and stood by him. She looked up at him as her children’s and their partners’ eyes watched them both. 

“We actually have an announcement to make,” Maryse answered for them both. “Kadir and I have been seeing each other for some time now.” 

“Was it before you babysat Max?” Jace asked first. 

“No, we were still trying to figure things out at that point,” Maryse answered as she felt Kadir squeezed her hand in his. The support allowed her to keep going. “It is all still very new.” 

“That means,” Simon started and stopped as he looked to be in deep thought. “Clary wins!” 

“Wins?” Maryse and Kadir both asked, confused. 

“Shame. I was planning to get some free babysitting days from winning,” Magnus chimed in with a sigh. “I was betting it takes you both till New Year’s.” 

“Excuse me?” Maryse asked again. She was aware that her children were prone to different types of bets, but she wasn’t aware that some would involve her. “Did you all bet on this?” 

Isabelle and Jace looked immediately to Alec, knowing that tone of voice from their mom. 

“We want you to be happy, mom,” Alec started as he discreetly glared at his younger siblings. “We knew Kadir was someone worth your time after we picked up Max. I know how many _accidents_ can happen when babysitting Max. Still, he shook it off.” 

“So you did bet on this,” Maryse concluded as she sighed. “Please don’t bet on my life events.” 

“I don’t think it’s so bad,” Kadir said, wrapping an arm around Maryse pulling her closer. 

Maryse looked up slightly and blushed at his words. She heard the not so quiet giggles and whispers from around her and cleared her throat. 

“Alright enough about my love life! Let’s get ready to eat before the food gets cold.” 

“It’ll be great to have you, Kadir,” Isabelle smiled before hooking her arm around Simon. “My brothers have told me some about you, but it will be nice for us four to have a conversation later. Come on, Si, I think mom made baked macaroni. You have to try it.” 

Maryse shook her head, slightly mortified at the idea that her children might attempt to give Kadir the shovel talk. 

“This is… not as bad as expected, “ Kadir mentioned to Maryse as they stood to the side watching the festivities take place “not as chaotic,” Kadir smiled, placing a hand on Maryse’s shoulder.

Maryse leaned into the touch, “well, of course, these are my kids.”

“Maryse,” Kadir chided her playfully. 

Maryse sighed. “I know, I know, I’m surprised as well all the chaos in our lives, this is nice.”

She took his hand and pulled him to the table where their family awaited. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Check out my Tumblr to keep up with stuff I am or plan to: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
